epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gliscor Fan/WikiMAD: Noah's Probably Not Dead
I had to think of what to do for this one for a bit lol. Anyway, welcome to another episode of WikiMAD, the blog that parodies any and all things that go bump in the night, the day, or the year of the dragon. Things bump into dragon, and those things are bad suggestions (see previous WikiMAD for reference). Today's parody actually comes to us from Dragon, surprisingly, but with a twist. This isn't Dragon's suggestion. Because Dragon is a ~the rest of this sentence is bleeped for comedic effect~. Now, let me begin by telling you 2 things: 1. If you are offended, get out. 3. Demote DWAS to crat. Q. Random =/= funny. Now that those 3 things are out of the way, let us begin. Starring DWAS as Professor Radisson WonderPikachu12 as Josh Wheaton ProbablyNoah as God TeddyFail as Martin SierraStalker as Female Classmate Matoro as Male Fgt Gliscor Fan as Narrator The Story Narrator: This is the tale of 2 men, one who’s old as fuck and another who has a boyfriend, but is a dude. It all starts with a class that this… young man has taken. DWAS: Today I will teach you many things about teh rap battles, from the rap god himself, which is me. I do teh rap battles. But before I teach things, you must all write down on a piece of paper, “I will not be a fgt.” If you do so, I will reward you with rhymes beyond rhymes and other shit lel. Wonder: But what if I am a fgt? DWAS: A FGT IN MY CLASS? I SHALL NOT STAND FOR SUCH THINGS. Wonder: You’re standing right now. DWAS: I AM NOT. ~'DWAS' proceeds to sit down~ DWAS: Anyway, I will give you 12 days. Wonder: I can do it in 6 days. DWAS: I’ll give you 8 days. Wonder: I can do it in 4 days. DWAS: I’ll give you 6 days. Wonder: I can do it in 3 days. DWAS: Fine, you have 72 hours to put Chorus Kids in smash. Wonder: Wait, that’s what you were talking about? DWAS: Or you can prove that it is okay to be a fgt. Wonder: I can do that in 2 days. DWAS: I’ll give you 6 days. Wonder: I can do it in… Teddy: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY. Narrator: Day 1. The yes of all FGTs. Wonder: Today, I present to the class a quote from Sir Mind of Me, in which he states “Teenage Boys fap to PORN?” which clearly serves as purpose for my argument in some way. DWAS: I disagree with everything you just said. Wonder: But I didn’t say anything objective yet. DWAS: which is why you are a fgt, and should not be in my class. Wonder: I can be in your class AND be a fgt. DWAS: I hope you can stand by those words. Wonder: But that’s all they are. Words. DWAS: Ur a word. Sierra: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY. Narrator: Day 2. I don’t know anything. Wonder: Todays topic will be all about my boyfriend. DWAS: HAAAAAA, GAAAAAAAAAY. Wonder: I thought you said you wouldn’t interrupt. DWAS: I don’t speak nonsense. Fgt. Wonder: Wow. r00d. DWAS: Okay. so here’s the thing. If you back out now, I will give you a very generous gift. Wonder: What kind of gift? DWAS: The gift of get the fuck out of my classroom right now. Wonder: Sounds pleasant, but I won’t take it. DWAS: YOU WILL TAKE MY GIFT AS HARD AS YOU CAN. Matoro: OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY. Narrator: Day 3. ~yawns loudly to the sound of smooth jazz~ Wonder: For my last speech of today, I will pray to the lord of rap battles, Noah. DWAS: Noah built an arc. Arcs do not exist. Therefore Noah is probably dead. Wonder: You’re only dead if I say you are dead. DWAS: I am 3 many as dead as you. Wonder: You’ll be dead once I roll you back. Wink, Wink. ProbablyNoah: OH FOR THE LOVE OF ME, JUST MAKE OUT ALREADY. ~silence befalls the classroom~ Wonder: Did I just prove God exists? DWAS: God is now real, therefore fgts are allowed everywhere. Wonder: Yay. DWAS: Except this classroom. ~'Noah' strikes DWAS with rhymes so powerful, that DWAS gets run over by a car. That’s literally what happens to the teacher in the movie. Spoilers. Lol nah no one is going to watch this movie.~ Wonder: Well, I guess I am in control of this classroom now. Everyone, turn your books to fgt 36:8, there you will find a quote from A6 directly stating (Wonder’s tone fades, while a voice is heard overhead) Narrator: So you see, the moral of the story is that gays and homosexuals should not be shunned from Society, and if you try to take that away from them, the rap god Noah will come out of nowhere and fucking murder you, you ungrateful pricks. ~end~ polls Worth the wait or nah? Yes No Maybe Possibly DWAS pls Give me 3 days to answer that. I can answer it in 1. what should be the next WikiMAD? lel I'm tired. Real Steeler Gone with the BreZ Horrible Admins Masters of the WikiVerse Bureaucats Hint for next episode "Tell me, do you bleed? ... You will." Category:Blog posts